powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scatterbrain
Scatterbrain is a kaleidoscope monster created by Lord Zedd from a kaleidoscope that Adam owned, who had the ability to erase people's memories. He is the main antagonist of the episode "When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?". Biography Scatterbrain was created by Zedd from a kaleidoscope, that Adam owned. After watching Adam's report on his kaleidoscope, Lord Zedd decides to create a monster from it. Immediately upon arriving on Earth, he manages to erase the memories of Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy, who fought against the Z Putties that Zedd sent to distract them so he could turn the kaleidoscope into Scatterbrain. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha devise a plan to save their friends. Adam collects some prisms from Billy's lab to use to reflect Scatterbrain's beam, bringing back the memories of their friends. Just when Adam arrives to save the Rangers, Scatterbrain uses the beam on him, erasing his memory and leaving Aisha and Rocky to face the monster on their own. They try to secure the prisms, but they too fall victim to the Scatterbrain's beam and lose their memories. The prisms fall to the ground in front of Bulk and Skull, who had been watching the fight and had finally discovered the identity of the Power Rangers. With the Rangers now completely amnesiac and helpless, Bulk and Skull confront the monster, hiding the prisms behind their backs. When Scatterbrain shoots his beam at them as well, the prisms reflect the beams, restoring the Rangers' memories and morphing them. However, when the Rangers go to check on Bulk and Skull, the two teens have lost their memories of saving the Power Rangers and their true identities. When Lord Zedd makes Scatterbrain giant-sized with a grow bomb, he fights with the Thunderzords and is shortly thereafter defeated with the Thunder Megazord's Thunder Saber. After the monster's destruction, Bulk and Skull attempted to impress the high school students at the Juice Bar by saying they saved the Power Rangers by attacking the monster and, having forgotten what the monster looked like, that they pulled out one of the monster's teeth. Personality Scatterbrain was a cunning, sinister and villainous monster, who won't stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers. He was shown as highly cunning and intelligent as he managed to erase their memories. Powers And Abilities * Eye Ray: '''Scatterbrain can fire ray from his eye. * '''Memory Erasing: '''Scatterbrain can shatter his victims on millions of pieces and then reassemble them without memory who they are. * '''Strength Arsenal * Sword Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Scatterbrain is voiced by Mike Reynolds. Trivia *Scatterbrain is notable in that he is one of the few villains who actually managed to defeat the Power Rangers, only to be thwarted by outside interferance, in this case, Bulk and Skull. *Nabisco had a mascot in late 1994 through 1995 that resembled Scatterbrain called the "Nabisco Thing", it even shot out multicolored light waves that looked very similar to the ones used by Scatterbrain. However, these had no negative consequences (and were said to "make something cool happen"), and the Nabisco Thing mascot was not a villain in the commercials he appeared in, but an ally of the kids. The ads had a surprisingly 80's feel to them as well. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdvDbbTnkyI See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters